Teleconferencing is an essential and indispensable part of today's world. It is a cost effective alternative to face-to-face meetings and allows bringing together people throughout the world to exchange ideas in a real time, interactive manner. A teleconference may be defined as a live exchange and mass articulation of information among two or more people who are remote from one another but linked by a telecommunication system. Other terms that are sometimes used include audio conferencing, telephone conferencing, and phone conferencing.
Various telecommunication systems may be used for teleconferencing. Some examples include telephone systems, voice over internet protocol (VoIP) systems, and other like systems. Teleconferencing may be used as a part of video conferencing, audio streaming, and other types of interactive exchanges that include an audio component. Often a group of participants sharing video and/or audio with each other do not have access to telephone systems. For example, a group of bicyclists may be interested in chatting with each other and listening to the same music while riding. However, a ride may go through locations with limited cell phone connectivity. As such, calling a conference number may not be an option. At the same time, in this and many other examples, all members may be sufficiently close to each other to establish a direct communication with each other through a local network.